


The Worst Servant

by janne_d



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was the worst servant Arthur had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Servant

Merlin was a terrible servant.

A good, well-trained servant should wait on his master's will. _Merlin_ made Arthur hunt him down anytime he wanted anything done. Arthur was used to servants that rushed to do his slightest bidding; Merlin followed his orders as an afterthought, if he followed them at all. And instead of being deferential, Merlin mocked, argued, laughed, occasionally treated Arthur like the village idiot, and couldn't keep his opinions to himself if his life depended on it.

Merlin was the worst servant Arthur had ever had.

He was the best friend Arthur had ever had as well.


End file.
